


don't consume the mushrooms

by Buzzbo



Category: Tower Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: c o n s u m i n g mushrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbo/pseuds/Buzzbo
Summary: hmmmst





	don't consume the mushrooms

"Mushrooms."

Scientist stared at the mushrooms she had collected near the facility. 

"Before I consume the mushrooms, I must think about the consequences of my actions and how they will affect the people nearb-"

CHOMP.

"Hmm."

"Tastes decent."

She put the mushrooms in a basket, about to head to Lemonade Cat and Kart Kid.

\--------

It was a while, she was about to be at Lemonade Cat's lemonade stand,

all of a sudden, she didn't feel good.

"Ugh...must be a coinciden-"

.

\---------

"Where's Scientist?" 

Kart Kid was driving around in his kart, waiting for her.

"Let's go look."

The two went over to her, she was on the ground, next to some mushrooms.

"She must be sleeping! I think the mushrooms are for us!"

"Wait, Kart Kid. Before we take the basket, we must think about the consequences of our actions and how they will affec-"

CHOMP.

CHOMP.

"Tasty!"

" Mhm! Nya! "


End file.
